


Invisible String

by jdjd08



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjd08/pseuds/jdjd08
Summary: For Valentines' Challenge 2021.  My first ever fanfic, so it's abit all over the place!!  Taylor Swift's songs about soul mates - but does Kurt believe in soul mates?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Invisible String

1 February 2021, New York City

If Kurt was being really honest, he didn’t believe in Soul Mates. It was religious and mystic claptrap for him. Yes, yes, he’s watched “the Batchelor” and could quote “the Notebook” verbatim, and he knew how often soulmates were referenced in those. But he just wasn’t certain about the whole soul mate thing. I mean, he told himself, it was a sweet idea. That you’d meet someone and somehow be tied by a mystic, invisible thread to that person for the rest of your life. And beyond. 

What if, though? What if you thought this person was your soul mate, and you were going to spend the rest of your days on this earth with that person. But, what if the strings had become crossed, and because of some dubious decision, you’d made in your early life, you were condemned to eternity with the wrong person that you struggled to be with, to love, to hold. It had happened to friends, who were convinced that they’d found Mr or Miss Right very early on in their life, and it wasn’t to be. Kurt chuckled to himself, maybe they just weren’t that lucky, he pondered, as he got up and put on the latest music that had been playing on his ipad. Why so doubting, Kurl Hummel? 

Clearly, he hadn’t been the last one to use their ipad, as it wasn’t his choice of music ready to play on the system. Yes, Taylor Swift’s music was charming. It certainly helped to pass the hours in this tortuous time, when going outside the front door filled him with such fear – for himself, for his family here in New York, and for his family in Ohio. Kurt, however couldn’t bring himself to feel moved by the “Invisible String” song, that his husband would strum on his guitar. Yes, he loved listening to his husband’s honey filled vocals, but he just didn’t buy this soul mate sentiment, that Taylor herself clearly bought into. Well good for her and her sentiment, hopefully she’d now found her Mr Right. 

His husband, Blaine, was in the bathroom of their New York apartment, using this chance to relax. Broadway was closed, Hollywood pretty much ground to a standstill. It hadn’t helped Blaine’s constant need to be always doing something, to be on the go, to promote himself, to push and support Kurt in his various activities. There was also Blaine’s desire to be needed and valued, to provide protection for his small family, as well as the rest of his family and Kurt’s, spread in various places in the USA. And so, they found themselves, on many evenings, lying on the couch, listening and singing, to all sorts of music, from Taylor to Adele, Queen, Bowie, George Michael, Beatles and Stones. Arms and limbs entwined, stroking each other’s hair and bodies, and enjoying these moments of serenity, relaxing by the glow of the cinnamon and honey candles. 

Blaine did believe in soul mates. He told anyone who listened that he did, and that he’d met his soulmate when just sixteen, standing on the spiral stairs of his old, distinguished school in Westerville, Ohio. How he’d dragged Kurt down the corridor, to watch him perform as lead singer with the school’s acapella choir. Kurt, the boy who had struggled with people touching him, accepting him, loving him; and Blaine, the boy who had struggled with self-belief, his own self-worth, his inability to not screw things up. The only reason that this meeting had happened, Blaine had surmised on many occasions, was that their souls had sensed and bonded that day, bound he believed, by some mystic, invisible string, that was never going to break apart. They had experienced their doubts before, rashly acting on impulses, but their undiminished faith in their unbreakable bond forever was proving true.  
Blaine was a romantic: he could write the most exquisite songs. He could be swept away for hours on end, at his piano, or on his guitar, playing out some tunes from his own head, as well as the latest pop tunes, and all the old classics. He was very useful at parties, playing the piano happily for the assembled masses to enjoy a sing-along. If they had any parties to go to, that is. But at the moment, Kurt wouldn’t swop drunken nights with friends, when he could have the company of the most loving and gentle man that some outer fate must had granted him.

Blaine played the Taylor Swift music incessantly. Someday he would work with her, he vowed. Kurt smiled, charmed by his husband’s ambition. He loved it when Blaine was so positive about his future. Their future. A future that had been brightened in the last year, despite the world’s struggles, and their own uncertainties, by the birth of their little girl, in June 2020. Kurt smiled down at his beloved daughter, gurgling in her bouncy chair, black curls sweeping across her tiny head, bright hazel eyes looking up at him. She was just eight months old. A true symbol that all was right in their lives. 

The two men would always have unalloyed happiness for what she had brought to them. Their dreams had been fulfilled when she was born. They used to talk about those dreams in high school, to whomever would listen, and throughout their years as students, and now as working men. The dream of lasting happiness, and love, and commitment. It was what both Kurt and Blaine had longed for, after very different but turbulent childhoods, and early teenage years. 

They’d been married six years, and soon in a few weeks, they would be together for ten years, give or take a few bumps in the road along the way. Ten years since Blaine had shyly declared his feelings for Kurt, in those words Kurt would never forget: you move me, Kurt. Ten years spent with the man who Kurt knew was the love of his life. The only man whom Kurt had ever loved, and who had only ever loved him in return. Kurt smiled softly to himself. A hundred promises that had come from their lips, when they were mere boys, growing to manhood, learning together, laughing together, loving together. One promise that had always rung true: “I’ll always love you”. 

Time hadn’t erased the love they felt for each other, the bond they shared, or even, yes, broken that imaginary string that pulled them together. Kurt laughed, clearly he’d been listening too much Taylor Swift, he might even end up admitting that maybe there was something about this soul mate sentiment after all. 

He got up, looked at the ipad, and selected some other tunes. Yeah, let’s have some Beatles instead. After all, how could he forget? All You Need is Love.


End file.
